Here We Go Again
by cici-2494
Summary: "Lorraine gets a mission to capture a young female would be whistleblower who is in the possession of some really sensitive information, there is just one problem. The woman is heavily pregnant."
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything of these songs.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **2 years later after Berlin…**

Dark eyes moved across the room, scanning, quietly analyzing the faces in the crowd. She carefully made her way through the underground subway station. She was careful not to bump into anyone. She was almost certain that something was wrong. She couldn't pin point the feeling. She felt like she was being watched. This person wanted to be found now. She did another scan to make sure no one was following her, then she saw those unmistakable blue eyes staring and piercing through her soul.

She froze.

She had been so careful. Still here she was in front of her, the only woman she has ever loved. She could feel her eyes pooling with tears threatening to fall. These days she couldn't help herself. She knew what her arrival meant. She had been fount out. Now, they will probably take her out. However, Lorraine's eyes shifted downwards.

"You must think he is a cunt, huh?"

"He probably was."

"Was?"

"I took take care of it, he was going to betray you, at least this time I wasn't too late."

Delphine scanned Lorraine's face. There was nothing there, yet she was protecting her. Why?

"How did you know I was alive?"

"I didn't, I'm on a mission."

"Are you going to share?"

Lorraine walked closer to Delphine. She could see she was having an effect on her.

"Apparently, you have some information some people would like to see buried."

"I might."

Delphine turned away and made her way towards the exit. She knew Lorraine would follow.

* * *

Lorraine never imagined that this would be her target. She was under the impression that Delphine had died back in Berlin. Fucking Eric Gray. She felt a strong urge to kill him. Her mission was to eliminate a potential whistle blower who possessed sensitive information. Another fucking List. Only this time, she didn't think she could go through with it.

She would have to find someone to take Delphine's place. Lorraine knew she could never take Delphine out. Especially now.

Maybe one of those KGB bastards would do.

She was still active as Russian operative, Satchel.

The problem would be the agencies. Everyone was still on high alert. Everything was being monitored. This was going to be fucking nightmare.

* * *

 **You Spin Me Round by Dead or Alive**

Lorraine followed Delphine through the brightly blue station. It took her back to that club in Berlin. Delphine looked back, she had that look on her face again.

Delphine took to some private stairs. She had a lead on Lorraine and she took advantage of it.

She headed home.

Lorraine was already there.

The blonde came to the door. She closed it and backed Delphine roughly against the white wood.

Delphine hissed.

Lorraine saw an opportunity and took Delphine's lips. Both moaning into the sudden heat. The tension between them had been like a steel wall.

Lorraine stood still and led Delphine to the bed. She had her lie down. She took Delphine's clothes off one by one and then her own. She straddled her hips as best she could gently. She sat Delphine and kissed her. It was passionate and calm at the same time. Lorraine felt at home. She cupped Dephine's mound.

Delphine gasped.

It has been too long and she had been frustrated throughout her pregnancy.

Lorraine knew everything about her. She loved that. No one made her feel this painfully turned on but the blonde spy.

Carefully and with perfect expertise Lorraine slipped two fingers into Delphine.

Delphine let out a loud moan. The blue angel moved her mouth her down Delphine. She blew a little at the curls and brought her tongue over Delphine's clit once.

Delphine arched into Lorraine.

She started to lick and suck everywhere. Lorraine moved her tongue until Delphine was begging for release.

She wouldn't get off that easy.

Lorraine ceased all movement and kissed a visibly upset Delphine.

The dark haired beauty groaned into her kiss.

Forcefully, she plunged two fingers deep into Delphine. She moved her thumb on her clit and Delphine cums quickly after.

Lorraine waits for her to ride out her orgasm and for the white vision to clear up. Delphine, breathes out deeply and she signals for Lorraine to lay down next to her. Lorraine complies and kisses her way up Delphine's body.

Delphine felt a surge of heat on her lower abdomen. She was getting turned on again. Lorraine could do that to her.

She pulled her in for a kiss. Delphine pushed her to lie on her back. She kissed her breasts and her tight stomach slowly.

She reached her destination and blew softly just like her lover had done. Lorraine took in a harsh breath.

Delphine dove in. She didn't hold back. She had waited long enough to taste this goddess again. She added two fingers inside the blonde.

Lorraine grunted, letting out a strained breath.

Delphine took her over the edge with her skilled hands and mouth in no time. They were both exhausted.

Lorraine sat up, took out the sheets, the arm around her waist and got out of bed to smoke a cigarette. She told Delphine to wait in bed and sat by the fire escape of her lover's apartment. She lit her cigarette and blow out the smoke out the window. She looked back at her sleeping lover.

Lorraine was certain now she would do anything to protect Delphine and the baby she carried.

Someone in the KGB would be the new target.

She will tell her superiors that the mission was a bust. She would say that the only casualty was a French traitor who would have betrayed Delphine. She would tell them he sold information to a Russian agent known as Comrade Kozlov. She was the best at what she does, this would work out.

First, she needed to get Delphine to a safe place and she knew exactly where. She went to the night table and picked up her phone.

"Merkel."

"Lorraine."

"I need you to do something for me."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'll meet you at Caamp de Mars in front of the tower."

"What time?"

"8 a.m."

"Sure"

Lorraine put the phone back on the table and took a drag of her cigarette. She put it out on the glass ash tray and got back into bed with Delphine.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything of these songs.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lorraine made her way to the agreed place. Merkel was already there smoking a cigarette and listening to music.

"You weren't followed this time."

Lorraine huffed and smirked at the boy.

"I'm afraid that will change soon."

"What can I do?"

"I need you to keep someone safe while I complete a mission. It's personal."

"I have a safe place, what else?"

"Papers."

"It will get done."

"Thanks Merkel."

* * *

Lorraine went back to Delphine's place.

"When I woke up you were gone."

"Sorry"

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere, don't worry."

"Can I show you something?"

Lorraine nodded softly and took Delphine waiting hand.

Delphine had a new collection of photos from last night. They were beautiful. They made her look angelic. Nothing was so far from the truth.

Lorraine kissed Delphine and pulled her close.

"Thank you."

Delphine studied Lorraine. There was something she wasn't telling her.

"What is it, _mon_ _chérie_?"

"You have to go away."

"Where?"

"with Merkel"

"For how long?"

"Until I know you're safe to be free."

Delphine sighed.

Lorraine took her hands and took her to the bed.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll have an early morning tomorrow."

Delphine drifted off to sleep a couple of minutes later.

Lorraine barely ever had peaceful sleep, especially when she had things to think about and people to kill.

* * *

The first phase was almost complete. Merkel would send the papers early in the morning.

Everything was ready. She sent an informant to Kozlov.

"There is a list. It implicates you. If you want it, I'll meet you at your Moscow mansion."

She dug deep into Kozlov's past last night while Delphine slept. Turns out she could use his past crimes to make him a suspect for MI6. Lorraine called Eric Gray and informed him that she found comrade Kozlov to be in possession of the information.

"Lorraine, you have the go ahead to take him out. We need that information secured."

Lorraine hung up.

She wanted Kozlov to know she was coming and she wanted him to chase her. She'd wear a wire just in case she could get anything out of him.

Delphine stirred awake haunted still by the trauma she endured in Berlin. She grabbed at her neck and Lorraine stilled her hands. She was with her and she would keep her safe from now on.

"It's almost time to go."

"I just have to get a few more things."

"Delphine…"

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to be away long."

"I know. You can't seem to resist me."

"Hmm" Lorraine smiled.

They gather the rest of their things and had a small brunch before heading to meet with Merkel.

"I'm sure I'll miss you." Delphine dipped her head.

"You will?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Not really." She said with a timid smile.

Lorraine and Delphine made their way to Markel's place.

"Hello ladies." Merkel bowed.

"Bonjour, Merkel." Delphine said shaking his hand.

"Merkel." Lorraine nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"Give us a moment." Lorraine shot him a look.

"Sure." Merkel gave the pair some privacy.

"I'll come back for you both." Lorraine said as she caressed Delphine's face and pregnant belly.

"Lorraine…"

"Yes, love?"

"I lo-" Lorraine kissed Delphine as hard and gentle as she could. If Delphine would have finished, she wouldn't have been able to leave. Ever.

"I have to go." Lorraine whispered at her ear and pulled away to look at Delphine's eyes.

Lorraine dropped her hands and walked away. Merkel came back into the room and took Delphine to the car waiting outside.

* * *

God, she really hated flying. Vodka was the only thing that helped and cigarettes of course.

She landed in Moscow. Lorraine got her luggage and took a cab to her eccentric hotel. She liked hotels with strange lighting.

Her room had purple and pink neon lights with blue accents.

She lit a cigarette and thought about Berlin. It almost gave her a sense of déjà vu. Except this time, it was about giving Delphine freedom from this life she did not belong in.

She turned on the TV and brushed up her Russian.

A few glasses of vodka and an ice bath later she went to sleep knowing tomorrow she had a job to do.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything of these songs.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Lorraine takes a quick look at the blueprints of the mansion she was about to visit.

Merkel was a great informant.

She took a bag loaded with magazines, two guns and a stereo.

She arrived at the gate and noticed the increase security. After all, Kozlov knew she was coming.

Lorraine quickly climbed the stone fence and move to the trees. She made her way to the backside of the house and to the pool. She pulled the stereo out of her bag and the guns.

She put a cassette in and took the magazines.

She turned up the volume.

 **Mr. Computer by Trans-X**

"She's here, bring her to me." Comrade Kozlov shouted at his men. Bremovych had warned him about Satchel.

Lorraine left a trail of bodies. She slipped behind a wall and reloaded her guns. Moving back out and leaving the bag behind she charged at the men shooting at her.

She used her bullets wisely and put one in each body part she came across.

Running out of bullets she stood and caught her breath behind a hallway wall.

She waited for the guard to come around. She could hear him.

Lorraine took the man's arm and swung the gun away from her body. She hit him in the stomach twice with her knee and elbowed him in the face.

He managed to punch her once in the ribs and in the face. Lorraine grunted.

She kicked him in the nuts and gave him a powerful right hook. She took the discarded gun as the man crawled towards her. She pointed the gun at him and pulled trigger.

She headed towards Kozlov's office. She stood in front of the door and pointed two guns at the side walls and shoots. She hears two studs and kicked the door.

The music can be faintly heard in the background.

"You live up to your reputation Comrade Satchel, or should I said MI6 Lorraine Broughton."

"You made shady deals with Germans during the Cold War."

"It's a game I had to play."

"You clearly don't know how to play this game Kozlov."

"I think you'll change your mind." Kozlov smiled.

On a screen behind him were Merkel and Delphine.

Delphine's face was bruised but Merkel had it worse.

"Tell me where they are." Lorraine growled.

At that moment, KGB operatives stormed in and took Lorraine prisoner. They hit her on the head with a gun and took her outside to the black van.

* * *

Lorraine woke up in an underground cell. Merkel was laying in front of her all bloody. She leaned towards Merkel and moved to check his pulse.

"He's alive."

Delphine was sitting at the opposite side of her with her hands chained to the wall. Lorraine was in the same situation.

"I underestimated the fool."

"You think?"

"I'll get you out of here."

Delphine nodded.

Lorraine carefully looked at Delphine and examined the dark hair beauty. They only hit her in the face. Delphine had an angry purple and green black eye and her jaw was swollen.

"Fuckers." Lorraine curse at the idiots stupid enough to hurt Delphine. She would give them hell.

After three hours, two men came in and took Lorraine.

She noticed she was only wearing white shorts and a dirty white t-shirt.

They brought her to white room with sickeningly bright lights. There was a steel table in the center and a wide bucket under it. Lorraine looked at the gallons of water and a thin towel on a tray near the table.

"Fuck me." She whispered.

"You killed Comrade Bremovych. You know…we served together. He was a dear friend of mine, like family."

"Well, that's unfortunate I suppose." Lorraine spoke. Kozlov back hands her. She is use to this violence.

The men strapped her down to the table roughly. The towel gets placed over her nose and mouth. Kozlov grabbed the first gallon and poured over her face.

The torture begins.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello,**

 **Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. I really don't have anything to correct this so forgive me. I've tried my best to correct them myself. Thank you for the follows, I hope you enjoy this piece.**

 **Cici**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything of these songs.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Even the best agents struggle against torture. She was no exception. He kept her at the edge of drowning but was careful not to. Kozlov wanted Lorraine to suffer and he wanted her lover to watch.

He would make Delphine sit and watch Lorraine get tortured.

Delphine cried and asked him to stop but each time he'd grabbed her face roughly and made her look at Lorraine.

Lorraine made sure she saw fire in her eyes every time. She would not let Kozlov break her.

He poured water on her for hours.

Still she endured.

"That's enough for today. I hope you know your pain has only just started Comrade Satchel."

"Great." Lorraine said breathless.

The two mean unstrapped her and took them back to the cell.

The torture continued for three more days during which Lorraine memorized everything she could about the layout of the mansion.

She can get out.

"Fuck it."

Lorraine waited for the men to take her to Kozlov. She's had enough.

As soon as the men grab her, she hits one on the throat and the other in the crotch. She takes the gun of the man she punched in the throat and shoots him in the head. She shoots the other man on his knees clutching his pathetic balls. She searched them and found the keys for the cell.

Lorraine opens the cell to let the others out.

"Delphine."

"Lorraine, you're free?"

"We've got to go now."

They both help Merkel walk and make their way upstairs from the basement and to the garage.

Lorraine locks the door.

They get into a Porsche and the keys are inside.

Lorraine turns it on and slams on the pedal.

* * *

 **We built this city by Starship**

They crash through the garage door and make their way down the drive way riddled with men jumping out of the way.

She races on to her hotel. Cars follow.

Delphine loads a new magazine into the gun and looks at the first car.

They start shooting at them.

"Get down." Lorraine yells and Delphine passes her the gun.

Lorraine kills the driver of the first car and the car crashes into a parked car.

She points the fun towards the other speeding car and shoots the man shooting from its window. She shoots the driver next and the car spins out of control.

There is just one car left. An SUV and the glass is bulletproof.

Lorraine throws her gun down and races towards a bridge. The SUV pulls up next to them and she avoids a hit. She swerves as far as she can from the SUV and hits the edge of the bumper. The SUV moves towards the bridge wall and plunges into the water.

Lorraine slams to a screeching halt in front of her hotel. They race to get her things and take another car from the underground car park.

* * *

A/N

Hello,

Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. Thank you for the follows, I hope you enjoy this piece.

Cici


End file.
